Ragnarök: El apocalipsis nórdico
by Viridianna Di Angelo
Summary: Sólo alguien puede hacer entrar en razón al mayor timador enemigo y salvar el Universo. Porque el dios de las Travesuras hará de las suyas nuevamente. La batalla comienza…El Ragnarök. LOGYN Fanfic (Loki & Sigyn)
1. Chapter 1

-…La batalla comienza…Ragnarök.

El Apocalipsis nórdico.

Los héroes han muerto y los dioses han caído.

…El Ragnarök ha concluido, y con él nuestro mundo.

_Maldita sea... Maldita profecía. _

Pero... ¡Calmaos! No todo está perdido… ¿O sí?

Solo alguien puede hacer entrar en razón al mayor enemigo y salvar el Universo inclusive antes de que todo llegue a suceder.

Oh...La dulce victoria...Todos los héroes se regocijan ante la victoria. Pobrecilla… Sufre, mi niña. Naced, creced, aprended. Enamoraos por primera vez, disfrutad de la vida... Que pronto, _el __dios de las travesuras_ hará de las suyas y os va a necesitar.

Después de todo, ¿qué es un héroe sin su amada Victoria? -

Pero todo porque Loki desea un trono.

_Historia LOGYN (Loki / Sigyn )._

**_Título:_**_Ragnarok: El apocalipsis nórdico_

_**Personajes: **Loki, Sigyn, entre otros.  
><em>

**_Rated:_**_ - M - debido a su contenido sexual explícito, violencia, muertes, temas complejos, psicopatías, situaciones incómodas._

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, Stan Lee, escritores y dibujantes y de la historia Nórdica a través de los tiempos, aunque ya quisiera que fueran míos todos. Sin fines de lucro más que el de satisfacer a los lectores. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Se advierte al lector que la historia técnicamente partirá desde, para ubicaros un poco, el encierro de Loki en la película de Thor 2: The Dark World. Por lo tanto, supondremos que -Capitán América (Steve Rogers) no ha encontrado ni sabe la existencia del Soldado del Invierno, Natasha Romanoff no cometió el gravísimo error de publicar aquello que ya saben que difundió, para aquellas personas que ya han visto la película de Capitán América: The Winter Soldier, HIDRA tendrá cierta influencia en esta trama pero no hace lo que hicieron en la película, Tony Stark (Iron Man) NO se operó (No pienso poner tantos spoilers. Si lo hice, les juro que no fue mi intención), sin poner esta advertencia más grande, prácticamente no ha sucedido nada en cuanto a nuestro Capitán, pero un personaje que sale en ésta entrega saldrá en esta historia, tampoco han muerto algunos personajes (me refiero en Thor 2)._

_Recuerden chicas (os), a partir del encierro de Loki en Thor 2: The Dark World es cuando empieza esta historia. No es compatible con aquellos elfos oscuros, Jane, Malekith ni aquella fuerza descomunal. _

_**Breve Resumen: **  
><em>

_Una abatida y moribunda diosa Vidente de nombre Volla predice y acusa a Loki, el príncipe desdichado de Asgard por ser el futuro causante de una guerra sin fin. A pesar de que el vástago indeseado de Jötunheim ha estado cumpliendo su condena en las mazmorras por tres años después del horror causado en Midgard, Odín Padre de Todo no puede evitar sentirse inquieto ante tal profecía, pero Frigga, su reina dotada y llena de amor y maternidad todavía presentes en su asesino y desabrido hijo favorito, descifra aquellas atroces palabras producidas por la vidente y alienta a su esposo de lo que podría ser la Profecía más melosa y ridícula de todos los tiempos._

_Thor, sumido en sus pensamientos para su hermano a quien, a pesar de todo el daño que éste le causó tanto a su reino, en Midgar y como a su familia, lo sigue queriendo en el fondo de su corazón y cree erróneamente que ese Loki de antes sigue ahí y que no causaría tal agravio como la vidente Volla predicó. Hace una promesa solemne en lo expresivo de sus pensamientos, jurando por todos lo que ama, que encontraría a esa persona a quien su madre tanto esfuerzo puso en apreciar. Encontraría a ese ser, lo llevaría frente a él y aún si su hermano se empeñara en mantener los ojos cerrados, le __propinaría un buen puñetazo para que los abriera y evaluara a tal espécimen, con tal de que Loki pudiera abandonar su sed de venganza. Dioses, iría hasta el mismo Muspelheim de ser necesario. _

_Muy lejos de ese reino y ajenos a todo a su alrededor, en alguna pradera llena de flores, árboles y fauna que llenaba el paisaje de Alfheim, una pareja de enamorados comentaban radiantes y felices, entre risas y caricias, todo tipo de nombres feminos y masculinos para el par de gemelos, varón y niña, cuya llegada inminente no tardaría en ser aclamada. _


	2. Chapter 2

Asgard. Pequeño cuerpo planetario extra dimensional. Cuya naturaleza y leyes físicas son distintas de los cuerpos planetarios de la dimensión de la Tierra.

Asgard. Morada de los dioses asgardianos. La región alta del cielo. Bañado en oro puro y tan brillante como una estrella agonizante, que tintinea de frío en la interminable Galaxia.

En la Ciudad de Oro, una mañana soleada y pacífica, la asamblea a cuya cabeza estaba Odín, el más noble e importante, se llevaba a cabo con confusión agitada y escándalos procedentes de sus nobles Aesir y las Asynjur que conformaban en una mesa alargada cubierta por los más finos y caros vinos importados y los más exquisitos, tradicionales y suculentos platillos de Asgard, pero nadie parecía notar de ellos y no habían sido tocados ni un pelo. Ni siquiera por Volstagg, ahí presente.

-… ¡Pero qué barbaridad! –Gritó en voz alta para hacerse oír aunque sin éxito, la reina Frigga ante todo aquél cúmulo de insultos y frases impropias que se hacían notar en su propia casa.

-..¡Esto es un escándalo! –Dijo un extranjero Vanir, aventando un poco de vino de su copa al momento de ponerse de pie para pelear con Heimdall, el Guardián de las Puertas de Asgard, por su descaro de haberlo insultado.

-… ¡Vaya tumulto! –Susurró otro noble de piel blanquecina y cabellos rubios y bien peinados hacia una Sif que permanecía en silencio, enterrando sus uñas en el borde de la mesa dorada y mirando sin mirar a Thor, con ojos suavemente llorosos.

-..Esto… No debe ser verdad. ¡Aquél Vidente estúpido se equivoca! -Thor, que había permanecido enmudecido y devolviéndole la mirada a la preciosa Sif, no pudo evitar que su borrachera hablara por sí mismo.

Si aquél Vidente no hubiera dicho lo que dijo, y el vino no le hubiera nublado el cerebro para advertirle que estaban ante docenas de nobles Aesir y Asynjur junto con algunas Valquirias como Sif, no se hubiera puesto abruptamente de pie y hubiera gritado tal barbaridad, haciéndose oír por encima de todos en la Corte.

-¡BASTA! –Odín, Padre de Todo, a pesar de su voz cansina y el temblor en sus labios al expresarse tan abiertamente, fue capaz de callar aquella algarabía que tan potente resonaba en las paredes de Palacio.

El griterío pasó a ser un silencio absoluto. Tan solo el suave suspiro de alivio de Sif se hizo notar. –Ahora. Les pido de la manera más amable posible, que todos tomen vuestros respectivos asientos y discutamos el asunto civilizadamente.

Tal y como el viejo rey ordenó, todos tomaron asiento un poco acalorados por la situación y entonces volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Así como os ha dicho la Vidente, no debo negaros que está en lo cierto. –Los murmullos se hicieron notar por unos segundos y Odín esperó paciente. Pero durante esos pocos segundos de suave bullicio, Padre de Todo no pudo evitar recordar lo que la Vidente había dicho minutos atrás, cuando llegó casi corriendo hacia él para decirle aquella espantosa visión que había tenido, antes de que él mismo haya profetizado su propio desmayo y fuera llevado directo con los Sanadores.

- …La batalla comienza…Ragnarok. –Empezó a trastabillar nerviosa, ante la mirada expectante de todos los nobles reunidos y el viejo Vidente se inclinó en el atril que se contenía frente a ellos, con su enorme barba blanca inclusive rozándole los pies y la mandíbula desencajada.

- El apocalipsis nórdico… -Su voz apenas fue un susurro y una exclamación se hizo presente pero que todos ignoraron, expectantes.

- Los héroes han muerto y los dioses han caído.

- ¡ …El Ragnarok ha concluido, y con él nuestro mundo…!

Maldita sea... Maldita profecía. Pensaba Odín mirando a su único hijo Thor que en aquél momento se inclinaba para hablar con Sif, que tenía de frente. Pero.. ¡Calmaos! No todo está perdido… ¿O sí? Quiso decirse, ceñudo por sus propios pensamientos. Entonces continuó recordando. Alejando las voces del presente de sí mismo.

-… S-Solo alguien puede hacer entrar en razón al mayor enemigo y salvar el Universo inclusive antes de que todo llegue a suceder. –Dicho eso, Volla, la vieja Vidente sonrió con aquella boca desdentada y murmuró para sí y para los suyos: -Oh... ¡La dulce victoria!...Todos los héroes se regocijan ante la victoria… -El viejecillo miró fugazmente a Thor, después a Lady Sif y finalmente hacia el Horizonte, como hablándole al Sol, como si de verdad tuviera a alguien frente suyo. Los ojos cristalinos del anciano parecieron tintinear con orgullo. – Pobrecilla... Sufre, mi niña. Creced. Enamoraos. Tened vuestros hijos... Que pronto, el dios de las travesuras hará de las suyas y os va a necesitar.

En ese entonces, fue cuando todos empezaron a armar el bullicio. Indignados, contrariados, molestos y asustados a la vez. Todos teniendo en mente un solo nombre, una sola persona. Aquél que causaría tal devastación, tal atrocidad, pero nadie, ni siquiera el propio Odín, tuvieron el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

La Vidente, cuya mente empezaba a nublarse, cerró los ojos débilmente y dijo con un último respiro antes de caer desmayado: -Después de todo, ¿qué es un héroe sin su amada Victoria?

Los guardias llegaron en el momento justo y se llevaron a Volla cuando por un segundo, hubo silencio en la sala antes de ensartarse todos en una discusión.

_Victoria. _

Hasta ese momento, Frigga parecía en un trance, tan perpleja, tan ida, que Odín pensó que lo mejor sería anular aquella junta y despedirlos a todos. Se preguntó cuál sería el siguiente paso, pero por primera vez en sus millones de miles de años, Odín, Padre de todo, Rey de Asgard y protector de los Nueve Reinos, no tuvo ni una maldita idea de qué hacer.

-Padre. –Le llamó suavemente su hijo Thor, sintiéndose avergonzado al notar que todos los presentes, aún con la rabia y el susto reflejados en sus rostros, lo miraban con impaciencia. –Padre. –Continuó Thor, tomando control de la situación. –Mi hermano está prisionero desde hace 3 años. Él no haría tal cosa, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Pero Odín no lo supo. La simple mención de su hermano Loki hizo a todos los comensales tensarse. Era obvio que el maldito Vidente se refería a aquel Embaucador.

-Padre… -Insistió el rubio, sin importarle cuantos nobles, valquirias, vanir o Asynjur estuvieran presentes. –…Madre… –La mujer que parecía en trance, dio un respingo ante la simple mención de su nombre y sus ojos azules crispados se posaron en los de Thor, que seguía de pie hecho una furia. –Tal acusación no debería hacerse a mi hermano. Él no ha hecho nada malo,… Al menos, no en tres años. Sí, cometió sus crímenes, pero por los dioses, Padre, ¿Creeríais en serio que Loki es capaz de tal atrocidad? ¡Él ha cambiado, lo sé! Te he comunicado cientos de veces que la sentencia de Loki debería ser revocada.

-Tu bondad es admirable, Thor –Odín se repuso y habló con suavidad, expreso. –La sentencia que Loki está pagando por sus crímenes es tan absurda y solo he accedido por mi reina Frigga, aquí presente y no pienso cambiarla. Pero la acusación de causar el Ragnarok, aun cuando ni siquiera se ha habido mención de él más que en bastos cuentos para niños, es algo que me tiene verdaderamente intrigado. Pero el viejo Vidente no ha fallado ni una sola vez.

Thor apretó tanto los puños, que los nudillos palidecieron bajo su piel. -¿Entonces qué piensa hacer Padre? ¿Resguardarlo en la cámara de mayor seguridad, para que se pudra ahí hasta el final de sus días? –Frigga tembló ante la sola idea.

-Pienso buscar aquella desdichada _victoria_ que el Vidente se ha empeñado tanto en mencionar.

-¡Padre de Todo! –Sif, tan callada y solemne ante Odín, tan respetada, tan diferente a como era en el campo de batalla cuando estaba en presencia de su rey, no pudo evitar ponerse en pie, sus ojos suplicantes y la voz de mando al escuchar las palabras que el mismo gobernante había dicho hace unos segundos. –Mi señor, tanto usted como todos los presentes en esta sala, saben que se ha referido a Loki, a su hijo, como aquél responsable de lo que podría o no suceder en un futuro próximo. Pero ante aquella supuesta _victoria…_ ¡No sabemos qué o quién puede ser! ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier persona! Inclusive puede llegar a ser una inútil yegua; tardaríamos décadas en saber a quién o qué se refería.

-Para entonces, Volla habrá despertado, mi Lady –Repuso Odín, mirándola con su único ojo cansado. –Habrá estado descansado y…

Normalmente, Odín no aceptaba que fuera interrumpido. No en una sala tan llena de presentes importantes, pero la voz de su esposa, tan áspera, tan llena de cansancio como la mirada con la que su único ojo sano miraba, lo hizo volverse ante su mujer y guardar silencio. -¿Querida? –Dijo Padre de Todo, al no haberla escuchado con cuidado.

-Solo alguien puede hacer entrar en razón al mayor enemigo –Recitó, como un poema. - La dulce victoria...Todos los héroes se regocijan ante la victoria. Pobrecilla... Sufre, mi niña. Creced. Enamoraos. Tened vuestros hijos... Que pronto, el dios de las travesuras hará de las suyas y os va a necesitar. Después de todo, ¿qué es un héroe sin su amada Victoria? –Frigga miró a su esposo con aquellos ojos azules que parecía que podía leer el pensamiento.

Thor miró a su madre con cariño y perplejidad. Su madre estaba en un ánimo terrible desde hacía tres largos años en los que su hermano, encerrado bajo confinamiento por el resto de su vida, tenían todo y nada que ver.

Pero a pesar de eso, Frigga aún era lista. Aún era la diosa de la fertilidad, el amor, el manejo del hogar, el matrimonio, la maternidad y las artes domésticas. Aún podía leer el corazón, la mente, y los sentimientos. Aún tenía m_agia_ e _inteligencia_ lo que habían enamorado a Odín la primera vez que la vio. Pero a pesar de todo, el rey de Asgard no pudo evitar su desconcierto al mirar nuevamente a su mujer, tratando de entenderla.

-Es obvio, ¿no lo ven? –Dijo un poco incrédula ante la mirada de todos los comensales y de Thor. Ella igual se puso en pie y caminó cansadamente algunos pasos hacia la nada, antes de sonreír como una bien amada, tan eufórica. -¡Una mujer! –Casi lo dijo con felicidad, casi se echó a reír. -¡Lo que puede detener el Ragnarok, las muertes y devastaciones, e inclusive penetrar en la mente y corazón retorcida de mi hijo, ES UNA MUJER! Una chiquilla, para ser exactos.

Creced. Enamoraos. Tened vuestros hijos… -Volvió a recitar, esta vez sonriendo. Al parecer, la única emocionada ante sus palabras. –El Ragnarok, amado mío –Se dirigió a Odín. –No sucederá hasta en algunas décadas, sí, y cabe la posibilidad que nuestro hijo Loki lo provoque. Pero ante aquellas fáciles y sencillas frases del viejo Vidente, si no me equivoco y él tampoco, en algún lugar de los Nueve Mundos en alguna Galaxia lejana, hay una pequeña con un propósito tan ambicioso, tan valedor, tan romántico que podría cambiar y salvar el destino que a todos nos depara.

Frigga, después de tres largos y oscuros años de sufrir como una madre, pero cien mil veces peor que cualquier otro sufrimiento del universo, no podía evitar sonreír e incluso reír ante la sola mención de lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Una locura! Pero incluso para ella y para casi la mayoría de los comensales, aquellas palabras tenían inclusive un sentido.

Para la mayoría, excepto para Odín, para Sif e inclusive para Heimdall y los Tres Guerreros presentes. Nunca faltaban, desgraciadamente, los corazones blindados, los de mala espina, los que se rehusaban a latir más que solamente para respirar.

-Querida mía. –Comenzó Odín, mirándola con una sonrisa que él tampoco podía evitar, dado que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía de tal forma. Tal feliz, tan vivacha como siempre. Pero se quedó sin argumentos. No iba a dejar que su mal sentido de romanticismo la afectara de tal manera que aquella sonrisa, tan rehusada a salir, volviera a esconderse tras esa máscara de infelicidad y caras largas. -… Entonces serán mejor que vayamos encontrando a nuestra pequeña _Victoria._

Para la sorpresa de Sif, que se preparó a defender los argumentos de su señor rey ante aquella chorrada que la esposa del mismo estaba dando, arqueó las cejas cuando éste la apoyó en sus palabras y aquella historia tan absurda.

Y lo mismo pasó con Heimdall, Volstagg, Hogun y Frandal, que se quedaron un poco molestos ante aquella pequeña ridiculez de que una muchachita sería la gran heroína, la que salvaría al pueblo y la raza y recibiría todo aquél maldito crédito, pero no replicaron. En cambio, se mantuvieron serenos y en silencio, aceptando que lo las decisiones de su rey, eran más que sagradas. Eran un hecho.

Incluso Thor, que había permanecido de pie durante todo aquél tiempo, no pudo evitar notar su interés ante las palabras de su madre. ¿Es que acaso era cierto todo aquello? No. Se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿¡Tanto odio tenía su hermano ahora no solo con él ni con su padre, si no con todos los malditos Nueve Reinos!? ¿Cuándo había cambiado aquél niño ingrato que burlaba la seguridad, hacía bromas y reía por todo por el simple placer de divertirse? Peor aún, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta él de sus propios actos y los de su padre hacia el menor de los Odinson?

Se dejó caer en la mesa cuando, ante las últimas palabras de su padre y un juramento sagrado, obligatorio de que todo aquello dicho en la corte, no iba a salir a la luz a menos que desearan una muerte horrible por traición.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio y solamente Odín, Frigga y Thor estuvieron solos, el joven no pudo evitar mirar a sus padres, que permanecían enfrascados en una conversación. Su madre, como por arte de magia, parecía 100 años mucho más joven, más feliz, más tranquila.

_Magia_.

Tanto que le gustaba la magia a Loki, pensó. Para que la estuviera desperdiciando en aquella maldita celda. Porque él había cambiado, lo sabía. Loki, el Príncipe del Engaño, el Dios Astuto, el Viajero del Cielo, el Mago de las Mentiras, Dios de las Travesuras, Lengua de Plata, el Embaucador, había cambiado plenamente a aquellos títulos y ahora era un hombre bueno, sano y sensato. A pesar de nunca haberlo visitado esos tres malditos años, la idea de que él había cambiado en estos últimos años, le hacía a Thor tocar suavemente aquella débil esperanza de que, lo que su madre haya dicho, fuera verdad. De verdad fuera a pasar.

Pero solo el tiempo lo diría. Porque buscaría a aquella chiquilla, la buscaría hasta los confines del Universo, con tal de que su hermano estuviera bien. _Estuviera a salvo._ Todo lo haría por él. Y por supuesto, por el mundo en el que su amada Jane aún le esperaba con añoranzas.

Cerca de un río con aguas torrencial llena de peces extraños y rodeado de rocas preciosas, coloridas y brillantes, con preciosos animales salvajes caminando pasivamente por el césped del bosque, donde los árboles, pinos, musgos y helechos verdosos permanecían quietos a la espera de un suspiro de brisa fresca, y flores extravagantes y hermosas con perfumes deliciosos y suaves al olfato se extendían a lo largo y ancho de aquél fascinante lugar, un hombre al que, inclinado sobre una enorme roca gris, contemplando y escuchando el río fluir, con el sol mañanero tocándole suave y ardientemente la parte izquierda de su rostro, estaba al límite de seguir esperando y esperando.

Durante toda la noche y ahora parte de la mañana, no había hecho otra cosa más que esperar. Y mientras hacía eso, no podía dejar de embelesarse ante aquél paraíso en el que se encontraba ahora. Tan bello, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz y de armonía. Algunos árboles inclusive tenían frutas frescas y deliciosas que no se había podido dar el gusto de disfrutar, puesto a que su boca, amarga ya de las náuseas que la misma espera le provocaba, le hacían devolver cualquier exquisitez que se propusiera a probarse.

Se acercó al río con lentitud y un hombre, no, un hombre no. Un joven le devolvió la mirada. Ojos azules tan claros como la maldita agua lo miraron ceñudo, con aquellas cejas castañas que tanto le fastidiaban por ser muy 'femeninas', aquel cabello de igual color, castaño tan claro con algunos divertidos mechones cobrizos le hicieron sentir aún más extraño de lo que ya estaba. Sus labios, carnosos y rojos muy a su pesar, le devolvieron una mueca de cierto desagrado.

No, no era feo. Había que admitirlo. ¡Dios, si estaba guapísimo! Quiso apartar de inmediato aquella absurda idea y dejó de mirarse en el espejo natural del agua que ésta le ofrecía. El agua revuelta ahora parecía danzar tintineante ante los reflejos de los rayos del sol invadiendo sus aguas minerales.

Había que recordar porqué estaba ahí. Sí. Estaba ahí porque todo había sido culpa suya, se había dejado llevar por el impulso de ceder y su mero castigo había sido ser enviado a aquél hermoso y extraordinario lugar.

Suspiro con pesadez. _Estaba harto de esperar._ Y por el mero impulso, se puso de una buena vez de pie, con el pantalón negro de su smoking completamente arrugado y su camisa blanca, ahora tiznada de algún tinte verde que el mismo césped y cualquier cosa verde con la que se hubiera acercado, manchada y mugrienta, con el cuello de la misma echa todo un desastre al igual que su corbata y el chaleco que llevaba en el brazo; lo hacían parecer un maldito vago en todo ese lugar, pero no le importó.

Tomó su sombrero negro de copa y sus zapatos brillantes y calientes ya por el sol, y se dispuso a caminar cuando se sorprendió que, al darse la vuelta, había nada más y nada menos que aquél hombre que lo había atendido desde que llegó a ese paraíso. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Aelfredane, claro. Lo recordó al instante como había recordado la mirada de odio que aquél Elfo de la Luz le había propinado al pisar un pie en aquél mundo. _En su mundo. _Como un intruso.

Estaba, después de todo, en Alfheim, hogar de los Elfos de la Luz y los Elfos de la Oscuridad.

-Todo ha terminado. –Fueron las claras palabras de Aelfredane cuando el muchacho giró y lo vio. El elfo aún odiaba su presencia.

-¿Ya ha… terminado? –Pese a que se prometió no trastabillar o ponerse nervioso cuando le dijeran la noticia, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, emocionado, tal vez incluso feliz. Ignorando incluso las miradas de odio que su, ahora cuñado, le proporcionaba.

-Así es, pequeñajo mortal. Ha terminado. Mi hermana Zanna, tu mujer… –El castaño no pudo evitar escuchar cierto resentimiento en su voz. –Ha tenido gemelos, como se había previsto. Un varón… y una mujer. -El Elfo de la Luz dio un paso hacia él, mirando expectante al que por desgracia, sería ahora su maldito cuñado.

- Gemelos… -Susurró el chico, mirando sin mirar hacia un enorme casa que se levantaba hacia él.

-Sí, Mark, eso dije. Gemelos. –Brokk, que era el nombre del elfo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la dicha de mirar a su cuñado ante tal trance.

-Marcus.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre es Marcus. No Mark. –Respondió él, avanzando hacia aquella bellísima casa que parecía más bien un diminuto castillo. Se dirigió ante el elfo y miró sus cabellos tan blancos como la misma harina, sus ojos tan azules como los de él mismo, sus estúpidas orejas que terminaban en punta, aquella vestimenta tan rara como la suya misma y su piel tan blanca como la maldita luna. Sí, Brokk era bello. Pero él también lo era. Y no lo era por su belleza, joder no. Lo era por la belleza que había sentido al haberle sido notificado que ya era cien por ciento un padre. No. Doscientos por ciento padres, mejor dichos.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Flinn y acabo de tener dos hijos.

No tenía nada que envidiarle a aquél estúpido Elfo de la Luz, pensó mientras corría hacia la gran casa y entraba sin previo aviso.

Cuando llegó a las habitaciones, tan elegantes y llenas de luz como su misma alegría, no pudo evitar respirar con regocijo antes de entrar hacia donde le habían indicado y primeramente encontrar los ojos de su amada, su preciosa Zanna, acostada en aquella enorme cama.

Tan linda, a pesar de estar completamente sudada, su piel más pálida de lo normal y aquellas ojeras de insomnio que decoraban sus preciosos ojos cafés claro, ahora tan rojos e hinchados, sus orejas terminando en un pico tan mono que a Marcus siempre le resultaba gracioso y disfrutaba burlarse de ellos.

Así la amaba tanto, toda despeinada, con sus peores vestimentas, con su peor cara y su peor humor. Dios, si estaba guapísima.

A su lado, un par de cunas con terminados y escrituras de runas antiguas que él no pudo reconocer, habían dos pequeños angelitos. Tan diminutos, tan chiquitos que a Marcus se le encogió el corazón.

-Oh, Zanna –Fue lo único que pudo susurrar, en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonreír, acercándose cada vez más con pasos dudosos.

-Acércate, mi querido Marcus –Murmuró ella con pesadez, pero sonriendo ante la afable y tierna entrada de su futuro esposo. –Son tan hermosos.

Cuando Marcus hubo llegado a la primera cuna, notó que sus pañales y telas eran de colores pastel, rosados, verdes y amarillentos. Su pequeña cabeza dejaba entrever un cabello tan castaño como el suyo, una piel tan natural y bronceada como la suya, y una nariz tan preciosa y respingada como su madre. Notó que no tenía las orejas tan en pico como ella y eso le dio a Marcus, un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago de la emoción. La mujer.

-¿Cómo la llamaréis? –Preguntó queriendo con muchísimas ganas de cargarla en sus brazos, pero apenas rozando con el dedo índice entre el arco de la diminuta nariz de su pequeña, que ahora descansaba apaciblemente, envuelta en sus mantas.

-Eso, querido mío, dependerá de vos –Dijo su hermosa Zanna, tan sonriente como nunca. –Yo, por lo tanto, quiero que el varón sea llamado Alston.

Marcus no replicó. Sabía que aquella decisión había sido tomada por Brokk, el hermano mayor de Zanna, pero eso le importó un bledo. Esa pequeña se parecía tanto a él, que dudaba mucho que su varón fuera igual.

Y las cosas hablaron por sí solas, cuando al voltear y ver al pequeño Alston dormir, que tenía las mismas orejas puntiagudas de su madre, tan blanco y pálido como los Elfos de la Luz, e inclusive había heredado aquellos cabellos blanquecinos de ellos.

-Pero si es muy guapo…-Dijo él, entrecortadamente. También le importaba un bledo que se pareciera a los Elfos de la Luz, después de todo, se había enamorado de su prometida por aquello mismo. Por esas orejas tan monas.

Zanna rió, aquella sonrisa tan suave y a la vez calmada. Lo obligó a girarse a verla y sonreírle con ternura. –_Ambos _son muy guapos –Dijo con seguridad y sin poder evitarlo, miró de nuevo a la cuna de su pequeña hija y aún sin el más mínimo de experiencia, la tomó suavemente de su pequeña espalda, llevado por aquél grande impulso de abrazarla, y la atrajo hacia sí, dándose cuenta de la suavidad y lo frágil que era su bebé, su pequeña princesa. –Tú eres más guapa, no te preocupes, pequeña –Le dijo a su hija, acercándola a su pecho cuando ésta, al sentirse molestada e invadida, se revolvió un poco en sus brazos. Y al momento se volvió a quedar quietecita.

-¿Entonces mi bien amado, cuál será el nombre que le pondrás a nuestra hija? –Preguntó su prometida, mirando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Marcus sonrió y se quedó aspirando el aroma de bebé recién nacido que emanaba su preciosa y castaña hija. –A decir verdad, antes de venir a este lugar, me di una vuelta por la biblioteca de la Universidad… -Empezó a decir Marcus, meciendo a su hija con suavidad y con Zanna escuchándole con paciencia y ternura. –En una zona alejada, me puse a leer libros al tanteo, tratando de encontrar un nombre de varón, pero no supe porque, me encontré buscando solamente nombres de mujer. Y en un poema muy bello, llamado _Victoria _había un nombre muy hermoso que me pareció excelente y me lo sigue pareciendo…

-Adelante amado mío, decidlo. –Le alentó su prometida con suavidad.

Marcus hinchó el pecho orgulloso, alejando un poquito a su pequeña y frágil niña de sí para contemplarla. Era tan bellamente, que el solo contemplarla, era para enamorarse de ella.

Sí, ese sí que era el nombre perfecto.

Miro a Zanna, su pequeña pero fuerte mujer al haber parido dos hijos en una sola noche y asintió con orgullo. –Sigyn. Su nombre será Sigyn.

En aquél momento, la pequeña niña de tan solo un par de horas de nacida, sonrió. Su primera sonrisa desde que había llegado al mundo, desde que había lanzado sus primeros lloriqueos, dado sus primeros respiros de aire puro, sonrió. Y nadie, ni siquiera Marcus pudo contemplarla, embelesado ahora con la belleza de su prometida, los pequeños y rojizos labios de la bebé, siguieron curvados en una ligera sonrisa apenas visible en aquél gran abrazo en el que su padre la tenía prisionera. Pero no importaba nada. Porque ella, inocente e inconsciente, sonreía a la simple mención de su nombre.

-_Es mi Sigyn_ –Dijo su padre y la pequeña bebé en sueños, volvió a sonreír.

_Sigyn. Su nombre será Sigyn._

En una celda, muy, muy lejos a esos acontecimientos tan maravillosos que sucedían, en la otra mitad de los mundos, en Asgard, la Ciudad de Oro, confinado a pasar el resto de su maldita y desgraciada vida, donde se encontraba en estos momentos con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, las piernas suavemente estiradas en su larga y acolchonada cama, la melena negra cayéndole desparramada por toda la almohada y con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados, entre su estado de sueño y vigilia, Loki sonrió.

_Es mi Sigyn_

La sonrisa de Loki se curvó más, esta vez completamente derrotado por la fatiga y el sueño.

_-Me gusta aquél nombre. Entonces, Sigyn será._

Y en aquél momento, no fue solo una, sino dos sonrisas al mismo y exacto tiempo las que marcaron sus vidas.


End file.
